


i don't wanna be okay without you

by croouton



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad gays, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croouton/pseuds/croouton
Summary: Orson Krennic and his husband, Armitage Hux Krennic, have fallen out in their marriage.Title from the song by Charlie Burg.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Orson Krennic
Kudos: 9





	1. saying things i don't believe

Armitage Hux Krennic is depressed.  
There, he said it.  
His husband of two years, Orson, loves him dearly, but Armitage just can’t seem to love him back.  
Not to say he’s never loved Orson, because that would be a lie, but he eventually just… stopped.

The idea of seducing his father’s former best friend out of spite seemed interesting to Armitage a couple of years ago, but once Brendol died, Armitage had started to feel… empty in his marriage.  
And yes, Orson is a wonderful man who has never laid so much as a finger on his husband out of malice, and he’s wealthy, and he’s handsome as all hell, and he always cares about what Armitage has to say, but… Hux just felt out of place. Like an impostor.


	2. your love casts its shadow on the things i do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orson asks his husband about intimacy.

One night, as Armitage brushed his teeth in the bathroom, Orson made a suggestion from the bed.

“Armitage, my love?”

The redhead mumbled his acknowledgement.

“When you are done with your present task, do come to bed. You need sleep, darling. Your lack of rest has been worrying me lately.”

Armitage nodded, though he didn’t pay attention to anything the older man had said.  
He rinsed his mouth out, dried off his toothbrush, and mindlessly ambled into the bedroom.

“There you are,” Orson hummed. “My beautiful boy. Come, I’ve been keeping the bed warm for you.” He drew the duvet and sheet back from the adjacent side of the bed and patted it gently, as if the mattress were a sleeping kitten.   
All Armitage could do was mutter a “thank you,” crawl into bed, and turn his back to Orson as he tried desperately to doze off. 

The older man felt taken aback by this gesture, and to remedy this, he nestled closely to Armitage, assuming the role of the big spoon. He pressed a kiss to Armitage’s neck and breathed in his scent. The redhead was fresh out of the shower, so Orson could detect shampoo and the sensitive-skin bar soap that his husband used. 

“You know, Armitage, I have been thinking about you all day,” Orson purred as he absentmindedly rubbed himself, already half-hard, against the redhead.

Armitage pretended to be asleep. 

“I missed you so much,” Orson proclaimed, gliding a large hand into Armitage’s hair.

No response from the redhead.  
Orson needed to say it.

“Aren’t you a bit worried that we haven’t had sex in a while?” Orson mentioned.

The breath in Armitage’s throat caught.

“Yes, well, I’ve been so busy at work lately, and every night I come home exhausted…” His voice trailed off.   
“So I suppose I haven’t thought about sex in a while.”

A short, resigned “oh.” was all Armitage received in reply.  
He felt Orson retreat from the cuddle and move back to his side of the bed.

“Good night, Armitage,” the man said as he turned off the lamp, bathing the bedroom in a soft glow of disappointment.


	3. you're stuck in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

The next morning was an odd one. Orson took the morning off. As his husband left the house, bagel and earl grey in hand, the older man stopped him for a moment at the front door’s threshold. 

“Armitage. Please look at me.”   
Armitage looked up at the pale blue eyes of his husband.

“I love you, darling. Have a wonderful day, and stay dry; it’s forecast to rain today.”  
The redhead murmured a soft “love you” and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat with me on tumblr: croutonmess


	4. i'm thrown to the wayside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orson feels insecure.

“Welcome in, sir. How may I assist you today?” the woman behind the reception desk smiled warmly.

“Hello. Er, I have an appointment with Doctor Phasma at nine-thirty,” Orson stammered.   
He glanced around at the waiting room. There was a Black man he barely recognized sitting in an uncomfortable-looking chair and skimming through Life magazine, but no one else.   
The receptionist typed insipidly with long, ice-blue acrylic nails. Orson was getting slightly annoyed. He did not want to be in this office. The man’s eyes were starting to glaze over after a few moments, but he snapped out of his trance as the receptionist announced:  
“Name and date of birth, please?”

“Orson Krennic; third April, 1969.” 

Through his peripheral vision, Orson could see the man reading Life wince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @croutonmess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orson goes to therapy.

Never in Orson Krennic’s entire fifty years of life did he predict he would end up in therapy. Nor did he expect the therapist in question to be an old friend from college. And certainly not did Orson expect to be recounting the perils of his marriage to his best friend’s son.

The silvery-haired man disclosed to Doctor Phasma (though she had requested he call her Brienne, for old time’s sake) about what happened the previous night, and how he felt lost in his relationship, and how he blamed himself for Armitage’s lack of tenderness with Orson, among other things. 

“Orson, have you ever tried surprising Armitage in the bedroom?” Phasma inquired.  
He shook his head.  
“How about you try something new to entice him tonight? Then call me tomorrow and tell me if things improved at all. Time’s up, love. I’m glad to see you again.”

Orson smiled, his lips tight, and marched out of the office.  
Really, he thought. I have to entice my husband into doing something we haven’t done in months. Orson couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> chat with me on tumblr: croutonmess  
also, this fic was not beta-read, so please let me know of any errors i may have made.  
thank you for reading :)


End file.
